La Playa
by Urakashi
Summary: La peor idea que se le podía ocurrir a alguien era invitar a un vampiro a pasar un día en la playa, pero a Bonnibel no parecía importarle. Marceline x Bubblegum, femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Orale pues primera vez que publico en la sección de Adventure Time y hace tiempo que le tenía ganas xd.**

**Este fic contiene Bubbline (Bubblegum x Marceline) principalmente, mi pareja favorita de AT nwn, pero será una forma leve de femslash, ya que es la primera vez que escribo uno de este estilo.**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Adventure Time" le pertenece a Pendlenton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

**Marceline POV.**

* * *

**Incomodidad**

Bonnibel a veces tenia las ideas más extrañas, solo a ella se le ocurriría invitar a un vampiro a un lugar en donde es sumamente requerida la capacidad de poder soportar el sol sobre tu piel: la playa. Y peor aún porque yo en lo personal la odiaba, me traía muchos malos recuerdos, cosas a las que ya no podía volver, cosas que había dejado atrás una vez que estas marcas hallaron su lugar en mi cuello

- Hmm este parece un buen lugar, ¿tú qué dices Finn? - pregunto ella, esa chica de dulce, su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, llevaba un vestido rosa sumamente claro y cargaba una mochila con una delicadeza que la identificaría como realeza, eso claro si pasabas por alto la brillante y alta corona sobre su cabeza.

-Está perfecto princesa - respondió el humano, Finn, vestido como de costumbre con su gorro, camiseta, pantaloncillos y zapatos. Llevaba consigo su mochila verde y claro que junto a él venía el perro al que llamaba hermano, Jake, junto a su novia Arcoíris. Los muchachos comenzaron a montar el campamento en el lugar indicado por su majestad, pues aparte de tener que soportar el día en ese lugar también pasaríamos la noche ahí y en la mañana cada quien volvería a sus asuntos.

Mientras ellos se rompían las cabezas para instalar aquellas viejas tiendas que datan desde antes de la guerra Champiñón, yo encontré lugar donde poner mi sombrilla, en donde me la pasaría todo el día. La abrí con rapidez, la clave contra el suelo, tendí una manta que había traído en mi maleta. Me coloque bajo su sombra y me deshice de mi sudadera encapuchada, justo a tiempo porque empezaba a sofocarme.

Suspire y fije mi mirada en Bonnibel, hablaba con Arcoíris, sonreían y ella asentía, quien sabe que se estarían diciendo. Cerré con fuerza mis labios, estaba segura de que si no fuese porque ella me había invitado no hubiese venido. A otro lo hubiera mandado al diablo... bueno de hecho con ella también lo hice, pero me fue inevitable venir. Aun me costaba mantenerme alejada de ella, incluso después de tanto tiempo desde... aquello.

* * *

- Jajaja de acuerdo chicos vayan a jugar en el agua, yo me quedare aquí y construiré ¡UN SUPER CASTILLO DE ARENA! - exclamo Finn mientras el perro y la arcoíris se adentraban juntos en el mar. Ahí no pude evitar pensar en lo tonto que se tornaba este viaje, yo no podía estar bajo el sol y el chico tenía un muy claro temor a aquellas aguas.

- Finn - dijo la arrogante princesilla, con su bikini blanco - Necesito que cuides mi mochila - le explico. Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaban y a la vez odiaba de Bonni era la manera en que lograba subordinar a cualquiera sin tener que dar nada a cambio. Pero eso era un problema para nuestra relación, yo tenía mi manera de hacer las cosas, no me iba a dejar dominar por nadie, ni siquiera por ella. En ese momento clavó su mirada en mí, se le acerco al humano a fin de susurrarle algo - ...y quiero que la mantengas alejada de Marceline - Automáticamente mi ceño se frunció en cuanto mis orejas escucharon aquello. ¿Enserio Bonnibel podía llegar a ser tan arrogante? Si no le agradaba mi presencia o tenía que colocar a Finn a defenderla de mi persona, ¿para qué me invitó en primer lugar? La mire fijamente y en un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero ella la bajó rápidamente, devolviéndola al chico y sonrió de inmediato. Ella... ella sabía que la podía escuchar y era tan cínica como para sonreír sabiendo eso e incluso notando el descontento en mi mirada. Se dirigió al agua dejándonos a Finn y a mí excluidos, rodeados de arena y la inmensidad de aquel mar. Recuerdo cuando este era una ciudad, enorme, lujosa y paradisiaca. Ya nada es como antes, las costas que antes existían ahora son bosques o desiertos, las ciudades están cubiertas de agua o de exceso de vegetación y algunas ni siquiera dejaron ni rastro. Es por eso que odio las playas, es por eso que agradezco no poder sentir el sol sin recibir daño, porque todo aquello me recuerda a los días antes de la guerra... Me recuerdan en especial a mi madre.

No lo pude evitar, recoger mis piernas y rodearlas con mis brazos. Detestaba sentirme triste. Ya estaba emocionalmente cansada, necesitaba descansar un poco, además del calor, el sol estaba en extremo fuerte por la hora y aunque tuviese mi sombrilla, no evitaba que el cuerpo me ardiera considerablemente. Tomé el sombrero de mi maleta y lo coloque sobre mi cabeza.

- ¡¿Hey Marceline quieres ayudarme con esto?! - exclamo Finn muy emocionado.

- No gracias Finn, estoy algo...- observe la mochila de Bonnibel y suspiré - cansada - bostece para que no notase mi estado y flote rápidamente a la tienda. Sabía que Bonni se me había quedado observando desde el agua y que el chico se estaría preocupando por mi estado. No me importaba, quería dormir un poco.

* * *

La luz del sol ya era tenue, debían ser alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. Había dormido bastante y supuse que ya no debería dañarme estar afuera sin algo que me diera sombra. Abrí la tienda y salí al exterior, las olas estaban mucho más tranquilas y la marea había subido ligeramente. No había rastro del perro ni de su novia arcoíris, ni tampoco de Finn. Sin embargo un enorme castillo, con murallas, torres y puentes, un pueblo alrededor, a las afueras otra muralla y dos grandes portones que hacían las veces de entrada se encontraba justo donde el chico había comenzado a trabajar.

Bonnibel estaba sentada bajo mi sombrilla, sujetando su mochila con fuerza entre sus brazos. Me descalcé y caminé sobre la ahora fría arena, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, se sentía raro y a la vez familiar. Repentinamente me sentía de mejor humor, no entendía por que le daba tanta importancia a lo que ella hacía, ya no éramos nada, apenas y como mucho podíamos llamarnos amigas. Me acerque a la princesa de dulce, ella seguía aferrada a su mochila como si se tratase de la gran cosa. Como siempre la arrogante princesa de rosa. Pateé arena sobre ella, solo para ver como se molestaba.

- ¡Marceline! ¡¿Pero, qué haces?! - exclamo y soltó la mochila revisando sus ropas. Tal y como me lo esperaba, ella podía fingir que era muy serena frente a sus súbditos, pero yo sabía lo irritable que realmente era. Ja precisamente porque era yo la que todo el tiempo la sacaba de sus casillas, no me culpen siempre se me ha hecho muy divertido.

- Jaja no te alteres princesa, solo es arena - dije y me senté a su lado mientras se sacudía la ropa y limpiaba la mochila. Esa mochila, ¿qué cosa TAN importante tenia ahí adentro?

- ¿Y adonde fueron todos? ¿No se supone que no deberían dejar a una princesa sola? - pregunté mientras me acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás.

- Fueron a recoger conchas marinas... Pero no quise ir con ellos... - dijo y apartó la mirada - ... Estaba preocupada - pude escucharla murmurar.

- ¿Preocupada princesa? - pregunte en voz alta.

- ¡¿AH?! – exclamó y me vio directamente - Yo... Bueno si... – y volvió a voltear la mirada antes de fruncir el ceño. Me fue imposible no notar sus mejillas enrojecerse - Si bueno, estaba obligada a hacerlo, es un deber real velar por las demás personas y eso... – dijo ya sin argumentos. No pude evitar sonreír.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, soy una chica fuerte - dije en tono de burla y le di un golpecillo en el hombro con el mismo mensaje. Ella arrimo la detestable mochila que tan cuidada tenía.

- Ten más cuidado - me dijo con apatía, cosa que debo admitir me molesto bastante y me dio el coraje de preguntar finalmente.

- ¿Que guardas en esa cosa? –

- No es una cosa, se llama mochila – aclaró como burlándose de mí – y tengo algo muy importante - me dijo fríamente y con un tono de "no es de tu incumbencia". Bonibel era la única cosa que podía darme dolores de cabeza, ni siquiera mi padre tenía esa habilidad. Levante el rostro con los ojos cerrados y sonreí debido a la idea que me llego a la mente - ¿Puedo ver? – le pregunté viéndola con un solo ojo abierto, a sabiendas de lo que me respondería, pero me encantaba cuando se enojaba conmigo por tonterías.

- Aún no - dijo y me guiño el ojo con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su rostro. Mi cuerpo se paralizo y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, estaba sorprendida porque realmente no esperaba una respuesta así. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

En ese instante Finn corrió muy agitado en dirección a nosotras, con una enorme cantidad de conchas de mar. Hasta daba la impresión de estar muy angustiado.

- ¿Finn? - pregunto Bonnibel, volteándose a verlo. Pero el humano hizo caso omiso y comenzó a alborotar el asunto con el castillo de arena. Actuaba muy raro, más de lo usual en él.

- Finn... ¿Estás bien? - pregunto la princesa de dulce mientras se acercaba al frenético humano. Él respiraba con gran velocidad y se veía sumamente alterado.

- ¿Qué está pasando Bonnibel? – de mis labios brotaron aquellas palabras, de una manera tal que parecía que la estaba inculpando.

- ¿A qué te refieres Marceline? – preguntó ella. Finn gritaba y agitaba las cosas en el castillo, mientras la princesa de dulce me dio una mirada algo consternada. No lo soportaba, yo sabía que ella me ocultaba algo. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, siempre lo odie. Ella quería tener todo bajo su control, todo ajeno a mí.

De la nada salieron la arcoíris y el perro, él contando algún tipo de chiste y ella riendo frenéticamente. Bonnibel se olvidó de nuestro asunto y dirigió su atención a la pareja.

- ¡Jake! ¡Arcoíris! – Exclamó captando su atención – Sostengan a Finn – dijo, cada vez la situación se tornaba más extraña. Ellos actuaron sin preguntar, le tomaron las manos y las piernas, Bonni abrió su mochila y un extraño brillo emergió de esta, me miró por un segundo como asustada y de inmediato saco algo y cerró el cierre con rapidez. Parecía una especie de salero. La sustancia dentro de esta fue rociada sobre el humano, haciendo que enseguida se durmiera.

- Ah, gracias chicos, sabía que esto pasaría – dijo ella muy serena. Yo por el contrario estaba sumamente confundida, todo eso era muy extraño y eso que yo sabía de cosas extrañas.

- ¿Qué les pasó, no se supone que iban a buscar conchas de mar como Finn? – preguntó la princesa dulce, mientras yo trataba de desenredar mi mente.

- Ah bueno si… pero… - respondió el perro e intercambió miradas con la arcoíris. Se sonrojaron y comenzaron a reír – La verdad es que estábamos en otros asuntos… si me entiendes princesa – y continuaron con las carcajadas. Estoy segura de que ella se sintió igual de incomoda que yo, pero a mí se me hizo más difícil contenerme.

- Bah – suspiré – Yo me voy – aclaré y me preparé para buscar mis cosas. Prefería pasar la noche en mi propia casa que en semejante lugar con ella actuando tan extraña. De pronto algo me detuvo, una cálida mano sostuvo mi brazo. Me quede quieta, muy confundida.

- No te vayas… - dijo ella, la arrogante princesa, en un tono… ¿triste? Moví mi brazo haciendo que me soltara. No dije una palabra, si la veía me arrepentiría, asi que sin mirar a atrás continué con mi camino.

- Tenemos malvaviscos – Jake intentó convencerme muy vagamente, casi para reírse. Levante mis cosas y me largué de aquel lugar.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa dentro de la cueva, lancé mis cosas en el suelo de alfombrado azul en la sala y me abrí paso flotando hasta mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama boca arriba, ya estaba consciente de que anochecía fuera de la cueva. Que día aquel, sumamente incomodo, tan insoportable, tan… confuso. No necesitaba aquello, yo estaba bien por mi cuenta, no necesitaba el sentimiento de incomodidad. No necesitaba estar rodeada de esas risas, de los malvaviscos que de seguro habrían llevado, la fogata que habríamos encendido. No recuerdo cuantas veces suspire pensando en aquellas tonterías.

La casa se me hacía pequeña, incomoda e inestable. Era increíble, todos los objetos se me atravesaban, tropezaba con todo, incluso al momento de flotar. Intenté ir a la cocina por un poco de jugo de tomate, trataba de calmarme y pensé que con algo en el estomago me sería fácil. Terminé por perderlo al derramarlo accidentalmente sobre el suelo. Tocar mi bajo y tararear siempre me ayudaba en los momentos de stress, era mi forma de drenar todas esas energías estancadas en mí. Me senté en el sofá e intenté hacerlo, una y otra vez.

Solo salieron sonidos desafinados y fuera de tono.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, esta es la primera parte de cuatro que tengo planeadas. Cada una tendrá un POV diferente a la anterior.  
**

**Los reviews de todo tipo serán bien recibidos :D**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Capitulo siguiente: Medidas desesperadas**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Bueno aquí otro capi :D  
****Si he estado muy muy muy ocupado y por eso no lo había podido subir. Les confiezo que se me hizo dificil hacer el POV de este capitulo, así que esperence muchos OOCs :S  
Bubblegum POV**

* * *

**Medidas desesperadas**

-Solo un poco más – dije de manera automática. En el laboratorio la tensión era sumamente palpable, tanto Mentita como Flambo y yo estábamos dudosos de si esto funcionaría. Ya era la segunda vez que lo intentábamos, la anterior había transformado el laboratorio en un sumo desastre. Analicé las estadísticas, todo iba a la perfección. Quizás esta vez sí lo lograríamos completar este importante experimento. El balance entre Hidrogeno, Helio y la materia del escudo de fuego era perfecta. Solo tenían que condensarse y, si no ocurría una explosión como la vez anterior, sería un completo éxito.

Esperamos pacientes, el brillo de aquel objeto que tratábamos de crear era increíble, tanto que las gafas protectoras no parecían suficiente. Llegó el momento, el resplandor se hizo más intenso, llegando a ser hasta cegador y en el segundo siguiente se disipó. Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas al objeto. Aparentemente había quedado como se esperaba.

- Se ve muy bien – tenía lo necesario para adecuarse al plan que tenía en mente.

- ¿Princesa, cree que sirva para usarlo en la vampiresa? – preguntó mi mayordomo de dulce menta.

- Sus niveles están estables así que no hay de que temer, el plan puede marchar según lo previsto – les aclaré– Gracias Flambo por traerme el material que me faltaba – dije dirigiéndome al flambit del reino de fuego. Estaba segura de que por parte del objeto de mi creación no tendríamos ningún problema, lo difícil sería manejarla… a ella.

Me tomé la molestia de llamar a Finn y a Jake primero, tenía que asegurarme de que para mañana ellos podrían ayudarme con el plan.

- Aló ¿princesa? – contestó el perro, lógicamente porque era su celular.

- Hola Jake, llamaba para recordarles que mañana vamos a pasar el día y la noche en la Playa de Algo y para confirmar si en efecto van a ir – le expliqué.

- Si vamos princesa- me respondió.

- ¿Y cómo se lo tomó Finn? – pregunté sin preámbulos.

- Bueno parece haberlo aceptado bastante bien, el sabe que esto es por Marceline pero… - dijo, parecía algo dudoso.

- De todas formas llevaré el somnífero, por si las cosas se salen de control – aclaré, nada debía salirse del plan el único espacio que había para errores en este era para Marceline, ella no estaba al tanto de todo esto, o al menos eso esperaba.

Algo dudosa me propuse a llamarla, no estaba segura de que podía esperar de ella estos días… bueno de hecho nunca. ¿Cómo saber si me respondería que sí o que no? Sólo podía esperar lo mejor. Busqué en mi libreta su número, lentamente lo marqué en mi teléfono personal. Repicó por un tiempo considerable, no contestó. La contestadora me dio a entender que no estaba disponible.

Preocupación… ¿Y si no lograba invitarla? ¿Y si se había ido a uno de sus locos viajes por Ooo y no regresaría pronto? Ese era el problema con aquella vampiresa, siempre inesperada, no llevaba control ni de su propia vida. Varias veces durante todo el día trate de comunicarme con ella.

Que desesperación aquella, recorrí los pasillos. No podía quedarme quieta, no dejaría que todo lo planeado se cayera por una tontería como esta.

Finalmente ya avanzada la tarde contestó el teléfono:

- Aló – dijo serenamente

- ¡¿Marceline?! – pregunté casi con intriga, no podía creer que me contestase después de tanto tiempo.

- Ehh… si, ¿quién habla? – preguntó igual de serena.

- Es Bonnibel, ¡Finalmente contestas! ¿Sabes que es descortés dejar esperando a una princesa? Llevo toda la tarde… - le reclamé, sinceramente algo molesta, si hubiese sido alguna emergencia ¿cómo la localizo?

- Lo siento número equivocado – me dijo. Aquello en verdad me incomodó, pero me ayudó a darme cuenta de que estaba actuando indebidamente.

- No, no cuelgues – dije a modo de suplica.

- ¿Qué te traes princesa? – me preguntó en tono muy poco cordial y con un toque de sarcasmo.

- Bueno yo… quería invitarte a salir mañana – le dije sin rodeos.

- Salir…- dijo ella y hubo una pausa silenciosa - ¿En qué sentido? – preguntó. Aquello me impactó un poco y confieso que hizo que me ruborizara. ¿Ella acaso aún consideraba alguna salida de _aquel_ estilo?

- Tu sabes… como amigas… - le dije a causa de mi incomodidad, supongo que use de manera equivoca aquella expresión.

- ¿Amigas? – preguntó ella.

- Sí, bueno también van Finn, Jake y Arcoíris, pero quería saber si te gustaría acompañarnos – tuve que persuadirla, si se enteraba de mis verdaderas intenciones jamás hubiese tenido ni la más mínima posibilidad de que aceptara.

- … Suena interesante que me incluyas en tus planes, pero dime ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó, al parecer había aceptado aunque había una indirecta sumamente captable. Típico de ella.

- A la playa – le dije directamente, sin saber el enorme error que había cometido.

- … ¿Es una broma? – me preguntó en tono de consternación.

- No… de hecho vamos a pasar el día y quedarnos la noche, así que lleva lo necesario – le explique con calma e ingenuidad.

- Bah no cuentes conmigo – me respondió, de manera seca y apática, cosa que de verdad me hizo sentir mal.

- Vamos será divertido – le expliqué, o más bien continué con mi suplica. Tenía que hacerlo por esta vez, en otras ocasiones no hubiese dejado que me pisoteara de aquella manera.

- Te has vuelto loca – dijo ella, tan radical como siempre.

- Cuida tu vocabulario – le respondí saliéndome de mis casillas.

- Que delicada – respondió con tono de burla.

- No tienes que ponerte así, te estoy haciendo una invitación – le indiqué, debía ser más agradecida de una invitación como aquella en lugar de tratarme de esa manera.

- No te preocupes por la invitación, igual no iré – dijo, ya se había puesto testaruda.

- Si no quieres ir no vayas, pero si llegas a cambiar de opinión vamos a estarte esperando en Playa de Algo – repliqué evitándome más discusión.

- Bien – respondió.

- Bien – dije igualmente.

- Adiós – y me colgó. Que grosera.

La incertidumbre me había invadido, no sabía si ella se presentaría o no, sino hasta la mañana próxima. Antes de acostarme no pude evitar cuestionarme una y otra vez si lo que iba a hacer y en la manera que lo haría sería lo correcto para ella.

* * *

-Vamos Arcoíris preciosa, solo un poco más – dijo Jake entre gemidos, indicándole a la arcoíris – ¡Eso es! ¡Oh sigue así! – exclamó. Ella también hacía su esfuerzo, ambos se complementaban para llevar a cabo ese acto.

- Hajiman Jake neun maeu eolyeobseubnida! – exclamó en su idioma, cuya traducción sería "¡Pero Jake, está muy duro!".

-Oh, ahí viene, sí mi amor aquí viene – exclamó y la bolsa de Malvaviscos finalmente pudo ser abierta – Gracias Arcoíris de verdad estaba difícil, no podía sin tu ayuda –

- A chungbunhi- un "Oh basta" le respondió pues ya estaba algo ruborizada. Que adorable pareja aquella, siempre apoyándose pero sin dejar la diversión a un lado.

No como nosotras.

Creo que gran parte del problema era que ella no sabía apoyarme ni yo sabía divertirme. O eso era lo que me gritó la ultima vez, en esa fiesta cuando todo terminó.

- ¿Quieres uno princesa? – me preguntó el perro, yo negué con la cabeza. Estaba muy consternada.

Finn aún dormía y no había noticia de Marceline. La marea había subido increíblemente y el agua estaba mucho más pacifico que más temprano. Creí que cuando se le bajaran los humos volvería, pero supongo que ya no la conozco tan bien como creía. Todo lo planeado se derrumbaba a nuestro alrededor, a causa suya, de ella, de la razón por la que todo esto se llevó a cabo. Tenía que hacerla volver de alguna forma, para tener tiempo de disculparme, para hacerle entender que aún la quería.

Una idea me vino a la mente, quizás si había forma de hacerla volver. A mí no me haría caso, pero a él no se le podría negar.

- Jake, Arcoíris – dije con determinación – Necesito que me hagan un favor – les expliqué, esperando a que me prestasen atención – Jake quédate a cuidar a Finn que yo y Arcoíris iremos al Reino de Hielo -

- ¿Al Reino de Hielo? – preguntó Jake intrigado.

- Sí, necesito hacer algo importante allá – le respondí.

- Pero princesa ¿Qué hay de la fiesta? ¿Y Marceline? – me preguntó mientras me montaba en el lomo de la arcoíris.

- Jake sólo cuida a Finn, debo ir a buscar al Rey Helado –

- ¡¿Pero qué princesa?! – exclamó el perro mágico al instante – ¡Lo arruinará todo! – exclamó.

- ¡No hay tiempo Jake! Es algo que tengo que hacer – le dije, apresurada y volamos, Arcoíris y yo, en dirección de los helados picos del Reino de Hielo.

* * *

Cuando regresé a la playa ya de noche, luego de haber lidiado con aquel… peculiar hombre, me sentí mal conmigo misma. Encontré a Jake solo y Finn ausente. Al parecer había despertado de nuevo y se había alterado igualmente, pero su hermano canino le dejó irse para que al gastar energía y finalmente se calmase. En aquel entonces no le di tanta importancia a eso, estaba lidiando con la maraña de culpa e incertidumbre en mi cabeza.

Jamás me sentí tan mal por darle algún tipo de orden a alguien. Estaba mal, lo sé y aún lo entiendo, pero solo podía pensar que el fin justificaba los medios. Ellos eran amigos de hace años, según lo que Marceline me contó alguna vez. Él la haría regresar, era el único que podía en estos momentos…

En mi mente dio miles de vueltas a esa idea mientras esperaba de vuelta en la playa que mi encomienda estuviese lista. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no me di cuenta en qué momento ese ser se me acercó. Voltee con rapidez al escuchar el rugido ensordecedor de la enorme criatura.

Quedé paralizada ante aquellos ojos de sangre en medio de la oscuridad.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
